1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a control apparatus and a medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are cases where multiple application functions of an image forming apparatus are set with respective operational conditions. In such a case, a technology has already been known that determines a combination of applications that realize their functions with operational conditions to be set, to execute the applications (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
There are cases where when a conventional image forming apparatus is going to execute one of the functions of the apparatus, the conventional image forming apparatus cannot take over operational conditions for executing the function, from the other multiple applications that have been executed.
It is a general object of at least one embodiment of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus that substantially obviates one or more problems caused by the limitations and disadvantages of the related art. Specifically, it may be desirable to make it possible to take over and use operational conditions for executing one of predetermined functions of an image processing apparatus, among the multiple applications that have been executed.